


Everything

by Erika (Aeiouna)



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-01
Updated: 2008-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 11:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Erika





	Everything

He was leaning by the pool, eyes closed, about ready to fall asleep when a huge splash soaked him from head to toe, followed by the world's most infectious laugh. "Nick I'm gonna kill her!"

The other blonde, though his was from a bottle, plopped onto his lap. "Aw, Brian, you know you love her."

Brian rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around Nick. "I love you honey, I never said anything about Lola."

Nick kissed him. "Well, we're a package deal love." He smirked, "Mmm I got a little idea. Lola! Come here girl!" He smiled as the dog got out of the pool, "Go on! Scram!" and he pushed her into the yard. "Now you, into the pool."

Brian looked at him. "Excuse me?"

Nick tossed him into the pool. "Toldja to get in the pool, didn't I?" He jumped in after Brian. "I love you when you're wet."

Brian rested his head in the crook of Nick's neck, peppering kisses along it. "Is that so?"

Nick chuckled and ran his fingers through Brian's hair. "Yes it is, it is very so. I love everything about you."

Brian smiled. "What is everything?"

"Everything is everything. The way your hair curls just so, the shape of your jaw, the way you kiss me on the forehead, the way you get this determined look on your face no matter what you do, the way you father Baylee, the way you... love me."

"Yeah, well there's quite a few things I love about you too."

"Mmm tell me," Nick threw his head back to get his hair wet.

"Well... there's the way you don't give a shit about what others think about you, the way you put so much emotion when you're on stage, the way you can pull off two hair colors... because trust me, I wouldn't look good with brown hair, the way you treat my son like he was your own, the way you're always there for me, the way I need you." Brian blushed, "I guess I rambled quite a bit."

Nick dunked him, smiling as he told him, "Another thing I love about you," when he came up.


End file.
